CAFE CON LECHE Y MIEL
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU Drabble. En un café un cuervo encontró a una gatita antes de saber que tendrían que cazarse… Lulubell/Link…


**CAFÉ CON LECHE Y MIEL**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

**AU** **Drabble** En un café un cuervo encontró a una gatita antes de saber que tendrían que cazarse… **Lulubell/Link**…

**N/A:** ¿De dónde salió el combinado? No sé. Sólo se me ocurrió que se verían bien juntos...

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**CAFÉ CON LECHE Y MIEL**

Fue un encuentro casual en un café, entre una señorita y un joven de aspecto parco, de trajes oscuros, cabellos medianamente largos: unos oscuros otros claros, ambos llegaron a la misma mesa por diferente lado, a un mismo tiempo, orbes doradas encontraron a ojos azules (**C**), pero ninguno cedió ante el otro, ya no había más mesas. Además, ese era el sitio favorito de los dos: tranquilo y con buena vista.

A ninguno le importó que el otro se sentase como si fuera su acompañante, ambos ordenaron café, ella le puso leche y él un poco de miel (**1**). Ninguno comentó al respecto, sincronizados llevaron las tazas cerca de sus labios, y se dejaron embargar por el aroma del café antes de degustarlo con calma hasta el final. Cada quien pagó su cuenta y ninguno se despidió del otro, simplemente hubo un último cruce de miradas, nada de otro mundo.

Pero la escena se repitió…

Era extraño que últimamente sus horarios coincidieran algún día de la semana, pues nunca antes se habían topado, y desde aquel primer encuentro, las coincidencias se habían dado y continuado.

Así, en algún momento y de algún modo, dejaron de ser desconocidos, sabían que todos los martes esa persona compartiría la hora de ir al café, y llegaría y se sentaría justo en la silla de en frente, dando sólo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo que sería correspondido igualmente, para pedir un café en que pondría leche o miel…

Pero aquel martes no estaban en el lugar de siempre en aquel café, y sin embargo se encontraban uno frente al otro. Ella con un vestido escotado y él con un traje engalanado. Ambos con la sorpresa oculta en sus ojos y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

Con una leve inclinación y una educada presentación, él pasó a besar su mano y ella a tomar su brazo. Así, llevándola del guante, entraron a un lujoso teatro. El telón se abría y la obra había comenzado…

"Sácale los ojos_ y has que ciegamente se enamore de ti…"_

"Engatúsalo_ con tus encantos y entonces atrápalo…"_

Ambos se movían por el deseo de sus amos, sabían que esa entrevista matrimonial, era importante para sus empresas. Ellos siempre habían sido fieles y habían puesto sus deseos a un lado.

En esa ocasión no tendría que ser diferente y sin embargo había algo incomprensible para sus mentes. Y un ligero dolor en el pecho proveniente de algún profundo lugar, el cual decidieron ignorar pues ya no había marcha atrás.

El telón bajó y la cita se concreto, ambos volvieron a quedar, eran lo suficiente inteligentes para notar los ocultos objetivos del otro, y no les importó, en pacto mudo decidieron continuar con su propia obra que no hacía más que empezar.

Encuentro tras encuentro se suponía que debían avanzar, y fingían estarlo haciendo.

Los martes de café con leche y miel quedaron en el olvido, ahora iban a fiestas de te y encuentros de fe en donde sus lazos se hacían evidentes para la sociedad. Cambiaron sus tazas por copas de vino tinto o vodka o champagne…

Sonreían superficialmente tan empalagosamente como los enamorados, estando en realidad en un silencioso trato amargo.

Sus cuerpos pronto se vieron vestidos por un traje oscuro y sombrero de copa y un hermoso vestido de novia.

Todas las novias lloran el día de su boda dicen, y ella también lo hizo, saladas gotas caían de sus ojos pero no daban sabor ni a su vida ni a la de él (**2**). Aun así, todos la vieron ser "la novia más feliz del mundo y la mujer más afortunada", después de todo, era esa la apariencia que debía mostrar en ese "su día".

Mientras él era el que se sentía "honrado" por ser "el afortunado en desposar a tan distinguida dama", pero lo cierto es que se sentía miserable por su fortuna y la de ella. Quizá ninguno de los dos tenía planeado casarse con alguien más antes de tener que encargarse de cazar al contrario, para poder llevar a cabo aquella boda que unía a ambas empresas y daba derecho a sus respectivos amos al manejo de ambas, pero ambos estaban bien con sus vidas antes de aquello.

El matrimonio se efectuó según lo planeado, los votos eternos habían sido ya proclamados. Pero ellos aun no se habían enamorado.

Estando atados hasta la muerte, no tenían escape el uno del otro, sus destinos ya estaban entrelazados para siempre. Podrían matar al contrario, pero eso simplemente no estaba en el trato entre ambos, aquel que hicieron silenciosamente lejos de las órdenes de sus codiciosos amos.

La vida puede llevarse de forma tranquila aun con unos cuantos inesperados cambios, a los que bien puede uno tratar de adaptarse poco a poco.

Y su primer paso para empezar, era recobrar lo que perdieron, aquellas tazas de café con leche y miel, aquellos saludos que mudos podían decir más que las falsas sonrisas que comenzaron a tener y aquellas cálidas caricias que se proporcionaban en casuales miradas…

Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, sentían que tal vez sólo dejaron avanzar los eventos de forma contraria, primero la boda y luego el amor, quizá en el futuro ambos beberán su café con leche y miel…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…! Y le hayan entendido…

(**C**) Creo que son de ese color. Si no, ahí me dicen, por favor…

(**1**) Recuerden que a Link le gusta lo dulce y a Lulubell la leche.

(**2**) La sal es el condimento de la vida dice un refrán.


End file.
